The invention relates to an improvement in the field of personal submersible marine vehicles. In particular, it relates to a personal, submersible, marine vehicle which is explosion proof, can be safely operated by a diver at depths over 300 feet, and is substantially leak-proof.
Many attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a swimmer or diver with a small propulsion vehicle which will enable him or her to move rapidly on or below the surface of water. Such vehicles typically have a buoyant chamber and a battery-operated motor which drives a propeller. Such devices are preferably small and light in weight so that the user can take them from place to place with ease.
The various designs that have been tried in the past have a number of deficiencies. One is that they are too heavy or awkward to handle. Another is that they often leak water. Yet another problem is the generation of inflammable gas from the battery has in some cases unfortunately caused explosions from sparks. Still another limitation on the use of such personal submersible marine vehicles is that they often implode at depths slightly greater than 100 feet.
The present inventor has developed personal, submersible, marine vehicles which overcome most of these problems. His U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,278 and 5,303,666, describe such vehicles which have a elongated, water-tight buoyant hull, below which is positioned a shroud enclosing a motor and propeller. The hull contains a battery which is connected to the motor, accessible power and speed switches, and gripping means.
In accordance with the present invention, the applicant has improved on the concept of his prior patents to provide a vehicle which is essentially explosion proof, can be safely used at depths of over 300 feet, and is substantially leak-proof.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.